


《半夜遇险》

by Swordsman_xun



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordsman_xun/pseuds/Swordsman_xun
Summary: 很久以前的老文，搬过来
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax, 威震天/奥利安
Kudos: 4





	《半夜遇险》

“奥利安，你的家在那边。”  
震天尊向右转头看着与他一起同行的文职人员，并出声提醒他。他们本应该在后方不远处的岔路口分离的，看起来他们谈笑的有点投入，角斗士的好朋友并没有发觉他走错了路。  
“那么这个话题只能放在下次再讲了，今晚愉快。”  
奥利安微笑了一下，抱着数据板回头走向拐弯处。今天下班的时间有些晚，但一些信息还待处理。虽然不是很重要的机密，为免越积越多还是处理一些为好。  
  
塞伯坦的夜晚总是被人们所欣赏和赞美，每个人的光学镜抬头便能看到宇宙，和映射出的星球之光，走在无人的街道看更显得静谧冷艳。  
放松的档案管理员此刻的防备性并不是很高，若能一直如此便好。  
在这个信息素横行霸道的世界，性别问题尤为凸显。Omega总得防备着点其他性别的人，对于Alpha的警惕性更是如此。  
震天尊在这方面并不随波逐流，Alpha见了Omega就扑上去，这简直是无脑的野兽。  
奥利安用抑制剂隐藏了他的气息，他这样子已经很长很长时间了，即便有个性别秘密但也从无畏惧Alpha们。不过为了少点不必要的麻烦还是保守点为好，beta普普通通的吸引力没有Omega那么大。  
不过。  
他把这城市的治安想象的太好了点。  
  
“！”  
奥利安抬头仰望星空时突然被一双手抓住胳膊向一个方向拖拉，导致他猝不及防将数据板噼里啪啦摔了一地。他立马做出反应反向挣脱那双手，但是后面不知从哪儿冒出来的两个人从背后抓住了他，捂住嘴将他控制住。  
三个人把挣扎的他拖进了前面的小巷。  
“给我安分点！”  
带头的混混放开奥利安的手后一把掐住了他的脖颈，语气中含带威胁。  
后面的人把他踹倒在地上，奥利安摔的有些狼狈。  
“……。你们攻击铁堡机构人员，将会受到制裁。”  
奥利安咳嗽了两声喘着粗气，逼自己冷静下来与面前的几个人对峙，不幸的是这就是条没人的街。凭着刚刚发生的他很明白他一个人的力量抵不过这三个人，无法逃脱。  
奥利安缓缓伸手摸向自己的音频接收器旁，却发现通讯雷达因为刚才的碰撞损坏了。  
糟糕。  
  
“什么？铁堡的人？这下发了。我们恨那群家伙。”  
头头突然哈哈大笑，另外两个人也哈哈大笑起来，然后脸上出现诡异的笑容。突然，奥利安感觉到了扑面而来的Alpha气息，三个人合在一起非常具有压迫性，而且他们很强壮。  
奥利安变得紧张起来，这样下去抑制剂的效果会被很快削弱至无效，到时候暴露自己Omega的性别下场会很不好。  
头头的表情变得有些怪异，随即越笑越令奥利安不安。  
他已经察觉到了。  
  
“我们应该喂他点药，会得到很惊喜的表现。”  
“老大，一个beta喂药也就表现一般般。只可惜那些该死的Omega整天藏头露尾。”  
“试试不就知道了？好不容易逮到一个活儿，这配色还挺漂亮。动手吧。”  
三个人直接上手抓住奥利安的双手双腿企图分开。  
现在奥利安变得慌张了。  
“放开我！不！不要碰我！”  
他喊着话努力挣扎，周围围绕着来自多双手的束 缚和浓重的Alpha气息让他感到压力与害怕，令人陶醉的Omega气息不受控制的散发出来，毕竟这抑制剂仅仅是掩饰一下，很容易被强大的外力冲散。  
三个人的脸上变得更加笑意深刻与猥 琐，他们的大手抚摸着奥利安的脸颊，腰侧与大腿。  
档案管理员本能的颤抖着，他现在很害怕，并且担心着自己随着这些而失控。奥利安呼吸变得深重而急促，他紧张极了，挣扎却挣脱不了。  
这个时候没有人在。  
  
突然其中一个人停下了手中的动作，闷哼一声倒在了地上，胸口不断喷着能量液。  
剩下的两个人立马起身亮出刀刃和激光枪对巷口的人攻击。攻击一个都没中却见对方硬生生闯进来一刀一拳把两人打翻在地，伸出他的手掌抓住两人的脑袋，蓝色的光学镜一眯，瞬间捏爆了两人的脑袋。任由尸体躺在地上流出能量液。  
然后震天尊见奥利安这副模样皱了下眉头，看样子不能扛，那大概会让他感到痛苦，只好将他抱起来离开了此地。  
震天尊把奥利安放在床上，他的机体非常的热，角斗士第一时间想到的是怎么将他的体温降下来。他以为他只需要休息一晚就好了，但他注意到这含带勾引意思的气息从奥利安身上流露，这给他出了一个难题。  
他一直以为奥利安是个beta，没想到竟然背着自己隐藏性别，而且作为一个Omega还和一个Alpha角斗士待了很长的时间，他们可是不错的朋友。  
可震天尊对Omega一向不感兴趣，他追崇实力的物竞天择比竞争战利品有兴趣多了。  
不过这不代表Omega对他没有吸引力。  
  
奥利安的身体在微微颤抖，他大口呼吸着却散不掉机体的热和内心对对接的叫喧，腿间磨磨蹭蹭却试图尽量保持不动，唯恐这个房间存在的另一个人看见。他沉默着，震天尊的存在令他依旧紧张，不知是为信息素还是因为欺骗他。  
“唔……”  
“嗯……”  
随着时间他越来越无法抑制这冲动，光学镜的慌乱开始被渴望代替，难耐，非常难耐。这简直太难受了。  
果断的角斗士此时怕是遇到了难题，他一般在决斗场附近落脚，这鬼地方几乎都是Alpha，哪儿来的Omega抑制剂。谁会去想一个beta突然会变成Omega。  
他也在被影响。  
最后他从椅子上站起来直径走向蜷缩的奥利安，伸手抓住他的胳膊将他扳过来。  
奥利安退缩了一下，尽管已经难耐的不行但还是强行看着震天尊，这下这令他疯狂的Alpha气息靠的很近了，简直要压的他失智。  
“……你怎么会回头。”  
“你有个文档没从我这儿拿走，结果我回去找你看见你陷入不好的局面中。”  
“……唔。你不该把我带到这儿。”  
奥利安皱眉深呼吸了一下，他已经被具有压迫性的强大气息包围了，机体微微颤抖着。  
震天尊沉默了一下，眼前的人不断流露令Alpha愈加饥渴的信息素，他听到奥利安的声音很虚弱，年轻的男声。  
他抓住奥利安的紧闭的两条腿向自己这方把人拖过来，托着他的大腿分开架在自己腰胯两侧，震天尊用他的前挡板抵住奥利安的挡板。  
他也忍不住喘息起来，但他比奥利安镇定多了。  
“听着，奥利安，我认为你是我的好伙计。在现在之前我对你没有别的意思。”  
奥利安看着他上身俯下离他的光学镜越来越近，他的双手手腕被两只大手紧紧抓住，动弹不得。档案管理员不禁出了点冷凝液，他现在已经非常紧张和慌乱了，但又极度渴望着去亲近这种压迫。  
角斗士的胸腔和腹甲是如此健硕和吸引人。  
哦不。  
  
“但你应该明白，你伪装成beta跟一个Alpha待在一块儿就要做好最坏的打算。”  
他直接打开他的前挡板和奥利安的挡板，将他已硬挺的输出管的头部抵在两片湿润的阻尼叶上摩擦，上下摩擦，在接口边缘摩擦。  
震天尊抓着奥利安的手腕摁在床上，他根本无法挣脱。  
奥利安被摩擦着使他偏过头去，眼角快要逼出清洗液了。  
这简直太令人难受了。  
震天尊一口气直接将挺直的输出管插入了奥利安的接口里，这一瞬间噗呲一声贱出了水渍。  
“……啊！！”  
奥利安被侵入后痛叫了一声，充满水汽的光学镜流下一行清洗液，他现在脑子一片空白。疼痛，被瞬间填满的饱胀与满足，更多需求，更多渴望。  
而震天尊的光学镜中瞬间被兴奋和侵略所代替，他毫不犹豫地开始抽插，胯部不断撞击着对方发出啪啪的声响。  
包裹输出管的内壁紧紧收缩着含着这很粗壮的异物，而每一次进出都会带出不少润滑液。  
奥利安发出无法抑制的叫声，快感如潮水般刺激着他，疼痛也同样明显，每一次都令他无法拒绝。这个Alpha的攻势很强，令他无法反抗只能发出哀求的叫声。  
奥利安没有跟任何人做过。  
但他愈发强烈的信息素爱死这感觉了，它恨不得跟这强势的信息素完全拥抱融合在一起。  
震天尊感受到这紧致的包裹感令他呼出一口气，不得不说Omega令人爱死了，难怪那些缺少自控力的Alpha见了就跟野兽似的。这就像是极度饥饿时咬了一口美味的巧克力焦油派(随口瞎编)，温热湿润的柔软内壁含着胀痛的输出管，并且这紧致给予了表层压力，它将令人越陷越深。  
抽出，插入，如此反复。  
水渍与肌肤碰撞的声音刺激着角斗士的神经，他从没听过和见过奥利安这样的叫声和表情。  
这样的快感会让人上瘾的。  
他的呼吸愈加深重与急促。  
  
震天尊很快不满足于此，他猛然向深处一顶，引得奥利安高声一叫。档案管理员有那一瞬间的失智，他完全失去了反抗和紧张的能力。那头部顶到敏感的垫片了，这刺激让奥利安不由自主的弓起了腰。  
角斗士放开他的手腕，环住奥利安的腰让他们贴的更近。他根本欲罢不能的在向他索取美妙的快感，这Alpha信息素变得疯狂，简直是在不断的掠夺。  
奥利安的气息开始变得包容又温和，但也爱的热烈。体内的撞击与摩擦所带来的快感已经远超疼痛以至于几乎感觉不到，这愉悦与爽快冲刷淹没着意识，他目光柔和而涣散地看着震天尊，无力的手环上他的背。  
奥利安的声音听起来变得满足。  
对，这感觉让他变得愉悦起来。  
“Oh……”  
震天尊偏头将热气呼在奥利安的脖颈上，他挺动胯部猛烈的抽插着，不知为何这疯狂的快感竟促使他真的产生了撕咬的欲望。  
太想吃了这尤物。  
他一口咬住奥利安的脖子，但抑制着冲动没有太用力。奥利安瞬间颤抖着缩瑟了下，他简直又愉悦又害怕，但他根本无法逃脱，两人都深陷此地无法自拔。  
他们交合处的润滑液已经从浸湿的床单流到地面。不过这个角斗士可真不会安慰人，奥利安被冷落的输出管依旧没被注意到，它在奥利安的腰腹已经留下了一些痕迹，此刻依旧挺立着，但是连他自己也差不多忘了。他的接口受到的刺激太大了。  
快到头了。  
  
他们呼吸变得更加急促，像是有什么要冲出来，他们期待又抗拒地这感觉，但是深陷其中不断的催促。  
奥利安这时候像是想起什么事，但是怎么也想不起来也无法凝聚理智，他只能在这撞击下发出呻吟。  
像是有什么东西在这肿胀的管身内积累，震天尊现在只希望它快点冲出来，狠狠撞击着里面。  
终于没过多长时间这续航已久的输出管射出大量的液体，冲击了被蹂躏了很长时间的垫片，填满了整个内部。  
“啊……，呃……啊。”  
奥利安僵直了身体发出最后的呻吟，现在他cpu里一片空白，震天尊发出舒畅的长叹。  
Omega被Alpha标记了。  
  
奥利安醒来后懂了下身体却感到浑身酸痛，他坐起身扶着头雕有些头晕。  
一切都很正常，但是体内有些存在很违和。  
他能感到里面有一层薄膜，想起昨天的事才反应过来他被标记了。  
“怎么会这样。”


End file.
